to fly, to fall
by caramelhae
Summary: "Tidakkah kau berpikir bila langit itu begitu luas, Bella?" [renaissance theme]


Hetalia-Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya.

(a/n) ini adalah fanfik hetalia pertamaku (setelah sekian lama nongkrong jadi pembaca uhuksunyi di fandom ini), mohon koreksinyaaa senpie sekalian ;;_;;

.

.

.

Bella mengernyit saat menyadari kalau tunik berendanya kotor di bagian paha. Ah, gara-gara memunguti perkakas yang tak sengaja dijatuhkan seorang kakek di jalan tadi. _Duh, si Tuan Tomat bisa-bisa meledekku bila melihat baju yang baru dibelikannya untukku sudah bernoda begini_ , batin perempuan berambut cokelat itu sambil meringis. Ia pun menepuk-nepuk kain katun putih tersebut dengan kelewat fokus sehingga tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang—ralat, segerombol orang. Ternyata, ada sekelompok pecinta drama yang tengah mengerumuni Lanna, sesosok gadis remaja yang masih berbentuk bocah dekil ketika terakhir kali Bella melihatnya. Lanna, di antara keasyikannya menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh para penggemarnya, menyempatkan diri untuk membalas lambaian tangan Bella.

Sambil mengembalikan pandangan ke depan, Bella tersenyum. Siapa sangka bila gadis mungil yang cantik itu ternyata memiliki bakat akting terpendam? Semuanya berawal dari keluarga kaya yang menaruh rasa cinta mendalam terhadap karya sastra gubahan William Shakespeare dan ingin menuangkan tulisan-tulisan _masterpiece_ tersebut ke atas panggung. Tawaran peran datang kepada Lanna, yang diterima gadis itu dengan niat coba-coba—tanpa menyangka bahwa tawaran tersebut bakal melejitkan namanya, secara mengejutkan mengubah kehidupannya dari si penenun baju sederhana menjadi sang aktris lakon yang dicintai oleh berbagai kalangan.

Senyum Bella melebar dan dadanya berdebar-debar. Rasanya mustahil mengeyahkan letupan-letupan kebahagiaan ini, bila tiap mengedarkan pandangan, yang didapatinya adalah wajah-wajah berseri penuh optimisme. Benar sekali, cahaya akan terang menyilaukan bila terbit setelah kegelapan. Setelah berabad-abad berada dalam kungkungan yang membuat ruang manusia dalam bergerak dan berpikir jadi kering kerontang, mereguk air kebebasan rasanya nikmat tak tertara.

Bella menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bahkan udara pun terasa lebih segar, seolah-olah tiap partikel oksigen ikut berpesta pora merayakan bergeraknya kembali peradaban Eropa setelah tertidur selama ratusan tahun. Pasti, kedinamisan ini akan senantiasa mengalir deras selama ide-ide segar terus lahir dari kepala para kaum humanis. Perubahan-perubahan tak bakal terelakkan, baik kecil maupun besar.

Termasuk dalam hidup Bella dan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

.

.

Lautan manusia, yang memenuhi segala penjuru gedung pameran tempat Bella berada sekarang, menggambarkan animo masyarakat terhadap buah pikiran dan kerja keras para seniman yang turut andil dalam mengangkat kembali kebudayaan Yunani dan Romawi Kuno. Langkah Bella agak tersendat ketika lukisan _Pengadilan Terakhir_ tertangkap matanya. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mengagumi cara Michelaangelo membentuk lekukan-lekukan tubuh manusia dengan sedemikian estetis bila tak mengingat janjinya dengan seseorang.

 _Ah, di sana dia!_ batin Bella saat melihat sesosok lelaki berambut cokelat ikal yang berdiri membelakanginya. Ia berlari ringan lalu menepuk punggung sang lelaki yang dilapis mantel cokelat sambil berseru, "Antonio!"

Antonio lantas berjengit, ia butuh beberapa detik untuk mengendalikan keterkejutannya. "Hei, Bella, sudah selesai menonton para peternak memanen wol?"

Sang dara berambut pendek mengangguk semangat. "Yup! Para domba itu gemuk-gemuk dan sehat semua. Bukan hanya bulunya, dagingnya pasti berkualitas tinggi…."

"Ada yang lapar, hm?" goda Antonio. Bella hendak membantah, tetapi lelaki itu menghentikannya dengan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus plastik dan berkata, "Ham untuk berdua?"

.

.

Di bawah hamparan langit biru bercarik awan, mereka berlesehan. Beralaskan bentangan sepetak kain, mereka berpiknik seadanya. Dua potong ham yang kelebihan saus tomat berada di tangan masing-masing, sudah berbekas gigitan. Bella bercerita antusias soal panen anggur dan gerombolan hewan ternak yang menjadi objek favoritnya akhir-akhir ini; Antonio menanggapi dengan sepatah-dua patah kata diselingi tawa renyah. Saudari sang Negeri Kincir Angin tentu menyadari bila interaksi mereka kali ini terlalu didominasi oleh perkataannya. Sudah lewat dua puluh menit, dan belum sekali pun Antonio menginisiasi percakapan.

Bella menghabiskan sisa daging hamnya sambil mengerutkan alis. Potongan terakhir akhirnya meluncur ke perutnya, dan perempuan itu pun membuka bibirnya, "Hei, 'Tonio, apakah—"

"Aku terlalu banyak melamun, ya?" sela lelaki itu sambil meringis bersalah. "Maaf."

"Eh, hm… ya." Bella tak merasa kesal, hanya—oke, sangat—penasaran dan sedikit gusar. Apakah antusiasmenya terlalu membuncah seperti bocah sampai-sampai Antonio merasa terganggu?

"Aku hanya … memikirkan beberapa hal," ucap Antonio, nadanya tak secerah mentari yang menyinari mereka. "Oke, satu hal, tapi bercabang ke mana-mana."

Sepasang mata Bella membulat, menuntut penjelasan. Antonio bergeming sambil mendongakkan kepala, pandangan sepasang netra hijaunya yang identik dengan milik Bella terpaku ke angkasa. Bella tak melewatkan sepercik kegalauan yang tergurat di sana. Beberapa jenak kemudian, bola mata Antonio bergulir, dan Bella mengikutinya; rupanya lelaki itu mengikuti pergerakan lima ekor burung yang baru hengkang dari tongkrongannya di dahan pohon untuk menjelajah langit.

"Burung-burung itu lemah. Sayapnya kecil, tak akan bisa mengarungi seluruh langit."

"Huh?" Kepala Bella refleks terteleng. Mengatai makhluk lain tidaklah sesuai dengan karakter Antonio yang Bella kenal.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bila langit itu begitu luas, Bella?"

"Lalu…?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa takut?"

"Pada petir? Pada suhu di termosfer yang bisa membakar tulang?"

"Pada ketidakmampuanmu sendiri." Kini Antonio mengalihkan pandangannya ke telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Cokelat, terbakar matahari; tangan seorang penjelajah laut. "Andaikan dirimu sebagai seekor burung yang sudah lama terpasung. Setiap hari kau menatap langit dari bawah, berandai-andai untuk meluncur bebas di atas sana. Dan, pada akhirnya, rantai di kakimu terlepas. Kau tak terpenjara lagi, tetapi anehnya, kau malah merasa gamang. _Bagaimana bila sayapku tidak cukup kuat? Bagaimana bila aku lelah hanya setelah terbang sebentar? Bagaimana bila tak seluruh bagian langit bisa kusentuh?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus mengganggumu."

Bella tertegun. Embusan angin sepoi-sepoi menggelitik tengkuknya.

.

.

Tangan mungil yang pucat menggenggam tangan berkulit kecokelatan. "Kita memang tak bisa memiliki _seluruh_ , jadi bagaimana bila kita meraih _beberapa_ dan menjadikannya sebagai seluruh?" Jeda sebentar. "Omong-omong, 'Tonio, kautahu apa lagi yang tak terbatas selain langit?"

Antonio menemukan jawabannya di mata Bella.

 _Kita_.

.

.

 _Dan, setelah itu, sayapmu kukuhmu berkepak mengarungi langit, menaklukkan ratusan awan; tinggi, begitu tinggi, sehingga aku, yang berada di bawah sini, takut bila suatu waktu kau akan jatuh terlalu keras._


End file.
